Drive me to the light♫
Drive me to the light♫ is the insert song that appeared since Episode 76. It is sung by HEAVEN MOON and later sung by Star✩Feather. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Take me high, drive me high Moonlight, to the light Take me out, fly me high Moonlight, to the light Drive me to the light♫, I love you Yume ni kagayaku kimi no mono ni naritai Hisashi ai to yokkyū wo motomete Wagara kimi wo dorama kuīn no kangaemashita I feel it, I know it, you love me baby! Woo Nagareru sora no honō no hoshi sae Tōchi no yō taiyō sengen suru wo mite Saten no doresu no naka hi tsukeru deshou ka? I want you to touch me softly! Yeah Yami ga eien ni kieru to omounara boku wo hitori ni shinaide Kono hi wa kokoro ni hana ga sakimasu Ashita rikuesuto ga kuru basho de Kore wa takaku doraibu suru subarashī basho de Sorekara yoi chansu wo ataete Sā, hazukashi garanaide drive me to the light Me wo tojite, te wo kashite odoru Sekai ga hitori de kita to shite mo Zutto kagayaite ikimashou Take me high, drive me high Moonlight, to the light Take me out, fly me high Moonlight, to the light Drive me to the light♫, I love you |-|Kanji= Take me high, drive me high Moonlight, to the light Take me out, fly me high Moonlight, to the light Drive me to the light♫, I love you 夢に輝く君のものになりたい 久し愛と欲求を求めて 我乍ら 君をドラマクイーンの考えました I feel it, I know it, you love me baby! Woo 流れる空の炎の星さえ トーチのよう太陽宣言するを見て サテンのドレスの中火つけるでしょうか? I want you to touch me softly! Yeah 闇が永遠に消えると思うなら 僕を一人にしないで この日は心に花が咲きます 明日リクエストが来る場所で これは高くドライブする素晴らしい場所で それから良いチャンスを与えて さあ、恥ずかしがらないで drive me to the light 目を閉じて、手を貸して踊る 世界が一人で来たとしても ずっと輝いていきましょう Take me high, drive me high Moonlight, to the light Take me out, fly me high Moonlight, to the light Drive me to the light♫, I love you |-|English= Take me high, drive me high Moonlight, to the light Take me out, fly me high Moonlight, to the light Drive me to the light♫, I love you I want to be yours, glowing in your dream Seeking for love and desire a long time For me, considered you to be drama queen I feel it, I know it, you love me baby! Woo Even the flaming star in the flowing sky Seeing I declare for me, with the sun-like torch Will you agreed to set ablaze in your satin dress? I want you to touch me softly! Yeah Don't leave me alone, if you think the darkness will vanquished forever This day, the flower will be bloom in our heart In the place where request comes tomorrow This is the wonderful place to drive me high Then give me a good chance Come on, don't be so shy and drive me to the light Close your eyes, give me your hand and dance with me No matter what the world comes alone we are Let us continues to shine as always Take me high, drive me high Moonlight, to the light Take me out, fly me high Moonlight, to the light Drive me to the light♫, I love you Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Celeb Songs Category:Charm Songs Category:Live Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Character Songs